


Hush Now

by Bomzhechmo11



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bomzhechmo11/pseuds/Bomzhechmo11
Summary: Нил присматривает за маленьким племянником Эбби в течение двух недель, и Лисы не могут перестать их снимать.





	Hush Now

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hush Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593960) by [LFMH021](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFMH021/pseuds/LFMH021). 



Лисы знали, каким проблемным мог быть Нил. Парень был остёр на язык и с трудом мог держать его за зубами, что приносило ему кучу проблем. Нил на протяжении долгих лет был беглецом, и этот факт заставлял их волноваться, что однажды утром его постель окажется пустой. Он многое пережил, и одна неосторожная фраза или действие могли спровоцировать приступ паники. Нил странным образом притягивал к себе неприятности, поэтому Эндрю силой всучил ему телефон, чтобы они могли связаться с ним всякий раз, когда тот уходил на пробежку.

Тем не менее, Лисы действительно радовались тому, что Нил Джостен был в их команде. И не только из-за того, что он был одним из лучших нападающих в экзи, но и потому что был той силой, которая объединила Лис. Без него Кевин бы до сих пор боялся за свою жизнь, боялся изменить татуировку на лице, боялся быть самостоятельным и боялся человека, который был уже давно мертв. Без него Эндрю и Аарон так и не выяснили бы отношения. Близнецы лишь внешне, вот как это было бы. Без него Аарон все еще глазел бы на Кейтлин со стороны вместо того, чтобы бороться за нее и быть с ней. Без него «семья» Ники так и не стала бы настоящей семьей — это осталось бы всего лишь обещанием. Без него Лисы так и были бы разделены на два лагеря. Без него они остались бы всеобщим посмешищем.

Хотя сам он никогда об этом не задумывался. Нил утверждал, что просто был самим собой. Он всегда чувствовал себя неуверенно и считал себя «ничем» из-за всех тех лет, что он прятался, сбегал и менял свою личность. Иногда он пытался скрыть свои шрамы, потому что люди продолжали пялиться на него и называть «уродом» за спиной. Он ненавидел смотреть в зеркало — на свое отражение — потому что боялся увидеть там отца. Однажды Кевин рассказал Лисам, что иногда Нил закрывает зеркало в их ванной комнате.

У Нила определенно была сильная воля. Он всегда продолжал бороться и, в конце концов, сумел выжить. Тем не менее, он был еще слишком молод. Нил был тем, кто никогда не знал истинного значения фразы «Я в порядке». Тем, кто всегда был готов пожертвовать своей жизнью ради людей, которых любит. Тем, кто замирал, когда другие называли его «другом» или «семьей». Счастье было чуждо для него, и поэтому он часто замолкал во время смеха, помня, как мать говорила ему успокоиться и не шуметь, чтобы они не попались.

Проще говоря, он был их драгоценным ребенком, их милым младшим братиком. В тот день, когда Рико чуть не убил его ракеткой, они облепили его со всех сторон в поисках травм, потому что просто не могли потерять его. Они почти сделали это в Эверморе. В конце концов, то же самое почти произошло и в Балтиморе.

Они впивались взглядом в любого, бросившего на Нила осуждающий взгляд.

Они избивали тех, кто причинял вред Нилу на площадке, во время игры.

Однажды они были готовы прикончить Джека, когда тот выкрикивал оскорбления за оскорблениями, связанные с тем, как Нил руководил командой. Удивительно, но именно Кевин поставил новичка на место ударом клюшки в живот. Джек не выходил на поле целую неделю.

Нил был так ценен и важен для них, что они отмечали каждое важное событие, связанное с ним. Например, первый раз, когда он открыто и громко рассмеялся. Или когда он чересчур сильно покраснел от чего-то, что прошептал ему Эндрю. А еще тот день, когда он забыл снять свою бандану, и это сводило всех с ума, потому что _черт возьми, он такой чертовски сексуальный, горячий и прелестный, как это вообще возможно?_ Эндрю был тем, кто снял ее и угрозами заставил Нила пообещать никогда не надевать ее снова. Тот рассеянно моргнул и согласился.

Нил был похож на их ребенка, за развитием которого они хотели наблюдать каждую секунду каждого дня. Эндрю даже не обращал внимания на то, что их взгляды постоянно были прикованы к нападающему, потому что делал то же самое, ожидая признаков того, что парень несчастен, огорчен, испытывает боль или снова собирается сбежать. Он не показывал этого, но Лисы все равно знали.

Никто не ожидал, что в это воскресное утро произойдет нечто очень важное.

Они сидели в комнате Мэтта, играя в настольные игры, смотрели фильмы и ели фастфуд — хотя Кевин и Нил придерживались диеты — когда в дверь трижды постучали. Мэтт нахмурился.  
— Вы приглашали кого-нибудь еще? — спросил он.

Остальные отрицательно покачали головами. Он пожал плечами, встал и открыл дверь. Лисы переглянулись, когда увидели там тренера Ваймака и Эбби.

— Какую хрень Нил выкинул в этот раз? — крикнул Кевин.

Нил выглядел обиженным.  
— Сволочи, я был рядом с вами целый месяц. Вы думаете, я могу создавать проблемы, даже когда вы постоянно присматриваете за мной?

— Иногда нас не было рядом. Мы не можем быть уверены, что ты вел себя хорошо все это время, — заметил Кевин.

— Иди нахуй. Тогда я был с Эндрю, — проворчал Нил.

Лисы перевели взгляды на вратаря, сидящего рядом с ним. Эндрю даже не поднял взгляда от миски мороженого в руках.

Небольшой хихиканье за дверью снова привлекло их внимание. Именно тогда они заметили малыша у Эбби на руках.

— Кевин, ты теперь старший брат! — воскликнул Ники. — Бедняжка, этот хмырь будет давать ему энергетические батончики вместо грудного молока.

— Иди нахуй! — рыкнул Кевин и запустил в Ники подушкой. Он промазал.

— Придурки, он не мой, — зарычал Ваймак, нахмурившись. Лисы засмеялись сильнее.

Эбби усмехнулась.  
— Это ребенок моей сестры. Сейчас она лежит в больнице после операции; она останется там на неделю, поэтому ее муж попросил меня позаботиться об их ребенке.

Некоторые из лис встали и подошли к ним, чтобы взглянуть на мальчика. Он моргнул и спрятал лицо у Эбби на груди, не обращая на них внимания.

— Как его зовут? — спросила Дэн, корча ему смешные рожицы.

— Натаниэль. Натаниэль Джонс, — сказала Эбби, и в комнате повисло напряженное молчание. Нил застыл рядом с Эндрю, на него начали накатывать воспоминания.

Рене улыбнулась.  
— Какое прекрасное имя. Ему повезло с тем же именем, что было у прежнего Нила. В конце концов, он отличный пример для подражания.  
После ее слов атмосфера заметно улучшилась.

Мэтт посмотрел на бледное лицо Нила и повернулся, чтобы коснуться щеки малыша.  
— Какое у него прозвище? Я думаю, что мы все предпочли бы называть его по нему.

— Ганс, — ответила Эбби.  
Натаниэль «Ганс» Джонс поднял голову, услышав, как его позвали, и моргнул, глядя на Мэтта.

— Ну разве ты не очаровашка! — проворковал Мэтт, ахнув.

Аарон скрестил руки на груди и приподнял бровь.  
— Итак, по какому поводу вы здесь? Думаю, вы не пришли бы сюда, чтобы просто познакомить нас с Гансом.

Нил скрыл свое удивление, когда Аарон тоже использовал прозвище Натаниэля.

Ваймак быстро перешел к делу.  
— Я назначу одного из вас присматривать за ним всю неделю, пока он будет с нами. Эбби и мне нужно будет присутствовать на нескольких встречах с руководителями соревнований в этом году, и мы не можем взять его с собой. Кто бы ни присматривал за ним, он сможет привести его на занятия или даже пропустить их — потому что нахуй занятия — поскольку я уже переговорил с комитетом. Кто-нибудь?

Все отступили. Даже Рене вежливо улыбнулась и покачала головой.

— Тот, кто вызовется добровольцем, получит разрешение не посещать тренировки, пока Ганс с нами, — добавил Ваймак. — Поднимите руку, если хотите стать добровольцем.

Ни одна рука даже не дернулась, чтобы подняться в воздух; Ваймак гордо улыбнулся.

Ганс заволновался в руках Эбби, извиваясь, пока она не шикнула на него. Она поставила его на пол, и Ганс зашагал в комнату, с любопытством оглядываясь по сторонам. Лисы наблюдали за ним, пока тот ходил, тыча пальцем во все, что понравится. Эндрю еле успел поймать вазу, которую столкнул Ганс.

— Знаешь что? Давай он сам выберет, кто будет за ним присматривать, — с энтузиазмом предложила Эбби и опустилась на колени рядом с Гансом. — Ганс?

Ганс моргнул и посмотрел на нее.  
— Дя?

— О, он уже умеет говорить, — прошептал Ники.

— Тупица, ему уже три года. Чего ты ожидал? — проворчал Ваймак.

— Я нихрена не знаю о детях, тренер, — признался Ники со смехом.

— Нам нужно довольно надолго уйти, поэтому мы позволим одному из них, — она указала на Лис, — позаботиться о тебе. Мы позволим тебе самому выбрать, с кем ты останешься.

Ганс кивнул и прошелся мимо Лис. Изучив лицо Мэтта, когда тот улыбнулся ему, Ганс покачал головой и отошел к Дэн. Он улыбнулся ей, но затем ушел к Рене. Ганс надулся и снова покачал головой, прежде чем взглянуть на Эллисон. Она подняла бровь на него, и он ахнул, отбегая к Ники, который его тоже не устроил. Поскольку Аарон был занят перепиской, Ганс даже не стал к нему подходить. Когда Кевин уставился на него, он зарыдал. Затем Ганс подошел к дивану и уставился на Эндрю.

— Что? — спросил Эндрю.

Ганс моргнул.  
— Ты вылядишь так же.  
Затем он оглянулся на Аарона, который сидел у двери.

— Они близнецы, — объяснил Нил.

Наконец Ганс встал прямо перед Нилом. Лисы затаили дыхание, когда оба Натаниэля уставились друг на друга. Наконец, Ганс поднял руки и помахал ими из стороны в сторону.  
— Понеси, — проскулил он.

Нил моргнул и медленно оглянулся на Эбби.  
— …Что?

Комната взорвалась смехом из-за его озадаченного выражения лица. Ганс встал между его коленей и потянул к нему руки.  
— Понеси, — повторил он, нахмурившись. Нил сглотнул и обхватил Ганса руками, прежде чем усадить на колени. Ганс хихикнул и положил ладони Нилу на щеки.  
— Бо-бо? — пробормотал он, надув губы.

Эндрю смотрел на них краем глаза, очарованный и любопытный, но лицо оставалось спокойным.

Нил покачал головой.  
— Теперь все в порядке, — ответил он с утешающей улыбкой.

Дэн, Ники и Эллисон достали свои телефоны и нажали «запись», когда Ганс обнял три пальца Нила, играя с ними.  
— Голубые глаза. Белокурые волосы. Светлая кожа. Милая мордашка. Это как дитя любви Эндрю и Нила, — пробормотал Ники.

Аарон уставился на своего кузена, а затем спрятал лицо в ладонях. Эллисон и Дэн взвизгнули от этой мысли, а Рене и Эбби захихикали. Кевин недоверчиво покачал головой. Мэтт и Ваймак громко рассмеялись. Эндрю же схватил вазу, готовясь забросить ее в Ники.

Но все они остановились, когда Ганс вдруг заплакал.

— Что ты сделал? — спросил Ваймак.

Нил запаниковал.  
— Я… я не знаю! — он вздохнул и взъерошил волосы ребенка. — Эй, почему ты плачешь? Ну давай, тише, все в порядке. В чем дело?

Ганс прижался к груди Нила и зарыдал.  
— Хочу есть, — он посмотрел на грудь Нила. — Молоко?

Нил покраснел (лисы снова засмеялись), а затем яростно покачал головой.  
— Я не могу производить молоко…

— Ах, в самом деле? — поддразнил Никки. Кевин дал ему подзатыльник.

— Хватит пошлить в каждом разговоре, засранец, — прошипел Кевин.

Ганс сжал руками рубашку Нила и принялся сосать большой палец, принимая неизбежность голода. Нил посмотрел вниз на то, как ребенок цепляется за него, будто тот вот-вот исчезнет.

Эбби засмеялась и передала Нилу огромную сумку.  
— Все, что тебе нужно, находится здесь. Подгузники. Влажные салфетки. Детские игрушки. Бутылочки. Искусственное молоко. Соска. Чистая одежда.  
Она села перед ним и показала, как налить молока в бутылочку Ганса. Эбби даже проинструктировала его, как менять подгузники, принять ванну, как заставить малыша лечь спать. Нил внимательно слушал, тогда как некоторые из лис выглядели изумленными. Дэн все еще снимала все.

Ганс допил молоко и обнял Нила.  
— Как тебя зовут? — пробормотал он и взглянул на Нила.

— Нил Джостен. Можешь звать меня Нил, — гордо ответил нападающий, и сердца всех растаяли, когда он тепло улыбнулся малышу.

— Нейл? — повторил Ганс, неуверенно нахмурившись. Он склонил голову в одну сторону, и Дэн прильнула к Рене за поддержкой. Это было слишком восхитительно.

— Слишком много! Милоты слишком много! — прошептала Дэн.

Нил покачал головой и медленно произнес свое имя:  
— Ни-иил.

Ганс повторил это еще несколько раз, прежде чем у него получилось. Он хлопнул в ладоши, когда Нил наконец кивнул в знак одобрения.  
— Нил! — воскликнул он. — Ооо, такие голубые, — он потянулся, чтобы коснуться одного из век Нила.

— Голубее, чем у тебя?

Ганс благоговейно кивнул.  
— Как вода из истошшника!

Ники шмыгал носом рядом с Эллисон.

Эллисон нахмурилась на него.  
— Бля, в чем твоя проблема?

— Они выглядят так восхитительно, — прорыдал он.

Дэн вытерла глаза.  
— Взгляни на Нила. Просто посмотри на нашего драгоценного ребенка. Который держит ребенка. О Господи.

— Вы, ребята, охуеть какие идиоты, — проворчал Аарон.

— Следи за языком, — сказал Эндрю после того, как все это время молчал. Все уставились на него.

Кевин бросил на него испуганный взгляд.  
— Ты тоже ругался, тупица.

Нил прикрыл уши Ганса.  
— Никаких ругательств.

Ганс посмотрел на него в замешательстве.

Эндрю поднялся и пошел на кухню.  
— Еще одно ругательство и я выгоню вас.

— Это даже не наша комната! — возразил Кевин. Эндрю усадил его обратно одним лишь взглядом.

Нил встал, держа Ганса на руках.  
— Значит… полагаю, я — тот, кто будет присматривать за ним в течение недели, да? , — пробормотал он, когда Ганс водил по его расцарапанному лицу пальцами; его глаза слипались, но он делал вид, что это не так. Эбби кивнула ему и улыбнулась с благодарностью. Он глянул на вратаря.  
— Всё нормально, Эндрю? Я могу перебраться к Мэтту…

— Пока он не громит нашу комнату, мне все равно, Нил. Но посмеешь съехать в комнату Ники, и я убью тебя.

Другие послали Ники вопросительный взгляд. Даже Нил был смущен заявлением Эндрю.  
— Что ты сделал на этот раз, Ники? — спросил Кевин.

Ники потер затылок.  
— Он узнал о том, как мы впервые привезли Нила в Колумбию.

— Ах, принудительные поцелуи, чтобы влить в меня водку с крекерной пылью, — догадался Нил.

Ники взвизгнул и увернулся, когда вилка чуть не ударила его прямо в лоб. Еще одной он чуть не получил в плечо. Ганс смотрел на это с усмешкой и рассмеялся, когда Эндрю пришел с кухни с разделочной доской и ножом, чтобы угрожать Ники. Ребенок снова засмеялся от крика Ники, когда Эндрю направился к нему.

Нил засмеялся.  
— Тебе так нравится это шоу?

Ганс хихикнул и потянулся к Эндрю. Тот застыл.

Нил взглянул на вратаря, а затем уткнулся носом в макушку Ганса.  
— Тебе нельзя. Он не любит, когда его трогают. Его зовут Эндрю, на случай, если ты захочешь узнать.

Нижняя губа Ганса дрогнула.  
— Почему? — он заплакал, а затем посмотрел на Эндрю со слезами на глазах. — Эндлю, — он снова потянулся к замершему блондину.

Нил сглотнул, а затем поднял ребенка в воздух. Глаза Ганса расширились. Нападающий ухмыльнулся перед тем, как подбросить его.  
— Ты как чудо-ребенок! Чудо-ребенок!

Рыдания Ганса утихли, и он безостановочно смеялся, пока Нил снова не опустил его на уровень груди. Малыш нежно посмотрел на него, а потом крепко обнял. Лисы внимательно следили за реакцией Эндрю; они были вознаграждены лишь небольшим подергиванием брови.

— Похоже, у вас все под контролем! Мы оставим его на тебя, Джостен! — сказал Ваймак, довольно ухмыляясь.

Эбби помахала Гансу рукой.  
— Пока-пока, Ганс!

Ганс радостно замахал в ответ.  
— Пока-пока, тетя!

После этого они ушли, оставив Нила с ребенком на руках на целую неделю. Пока Ганс играл со своим воротничком, он думал, что все будет не так уж и плохо.

* * *

Поскольку они застряли с ребенком, у Эндрю и Нила не было выбора, кроме как взять его с собой на крышу. Нил прикрыл маской нос и рот ребенка, чтобы тот не вдыхал вредный дым. Ганс протестующе расплакался, но Нил настоял.

Нил вздохнул и начал покачивать ребенка на коленях. Ганс фыркнул и уставился на Нила.  
— Что?

Ганс попытался снять маску, но Нил остановил его. Тот снова заплакал.  
— Это для твоего же блага. Видишь тот дым? — Ганс проследил за пальцем, указывающим на дым у рта Эндрю. — Он вреден для тебя. Вот почему я дал тебе это, — он указал маску. — Это подарок.

Эндрю бросил на него взгляд, в котором только Нил мог мог заметить веселье.

Ганс посмотрел на маску, а затем вцепился в Нила.  
— Нил? — пробормотал он.

— Да?

— С мамой все будет холошо? — спросил он, почти плача, и Нил вспомнил свои последние дни с матерью. День, когда она умерла. День, когда он сжег их машину и собрал все ее кости. И день, когда он похоронил ее останки на пляже, который не мог вспомнить.  
— Нил? — смущенно пробормотал Ганс, когда тот обнял его.

— Я не могу сказать «да», потому что я не экстрасенс. Но давай… помолимся, чтобы так и было.

Ганс кивнул.  
— Я буду молися и молися до тех пор, пока маме снова не станет холошо, — он соединил ладони и уставился на них. — А потом я помою́сь, чтобы Нил стал счастлив, — его глаза наполнились слезами. — Нил глустный, а я хочу, чтобы Нил был счастлив.

Эндрю пересел поближе, даря ему молчаливую поддержку, пока Нил неуверенно обнимал Ганса. Малыш с энтузиазмом отвечал на объятья.

Боязнь Нила испоганить детство Ганса или получить приступ паники в его присутствии пропала, когда Ганс улыбнулся ему так, будто Нил был лучшим из всего, что Ганс когда-либо видел.

— Ты не Натан Веснински. И не Мэри Хэтфорд. Ты Нил Джостен. И только от этого зависит, как ты будешь обращаться с Гансом. Ты не сможешь испортить детство Ганса так, как это сделали с твоим, — заявил Эндрю.

Вместо того, чтобы обижаться, он с благодарностью посмотрел на вратаря. Эндрю сделал вид, что ничего не сказал и не сделал, но его страхи утихли, и он стал увереннее с ребенком на руках.

* * *

Кевин с любопытством смотрел, как Нил пришел на поле, держась за руки с Гансом. Ребенок был с ними уже три дня и сегодня была их первая тренировка.

Малыш с любопытством рассматривал обстановку, тыкал пальцев во все, что видел, подробно обо всем расспрашивая. Нил старался отвечать так хорошо, как только мог.

Они начали тренировку без Нила, потому что тот не мог оставить Ганса одного. Вместо этого он прислонил голову к стене, рядом с Гансом, который играл с каким-то мячиком. Он одобряюще кричал на новичков и рычал на Джека, когда тот забывал о его присутствии.

Ганс слишком сильно подбросил мяч, и тот выскочил на поле. Мальчик ахнул, встал и выбежал за ним. Кевин выкрикнул имя ребенка, когда Джек начал заваливаться в его сторону после того, как столкнулся с защитниками. Все напряглись, когда Джек начал падать на ребенка. Нил бросился вслед за Гансом, закрывая его своим телом и встречая тело Джека в полной экипировке. Они приземлились на землю с удивленным Гансом, который был в целости и сохранности. Похоже, в процессе Нил все же оттолкнул Джека, и тот оказался примерно в метре от двух Натаниэлей.

Нил вскрикнул, пытаясь пошевелиться, и схватился за свое правое плечо. Рене подняла Ганса на руки и попыталась успокоить его, когда тот расплакался из-за Нила. Эндрю опустился на колени рядом с ним и осмотрел повреждение. Нил зашипел, когда Эндрю слегка коснулся его.  
— Вывих.

Эбби прибежала с аптечкой. Она опустилась на колени перед нападающим и глубоко вздохнула.  
— Это будет больно.

— Как и всегда.

— Это уже _третий_ твой вывих.

Лисы уставились на них. Даже Эндрю нахмурился, глядя на Нила.

Эбби вдохнула через нос.  
— Глубоко вдохни. Кричи, если нужно, — одной рукой она коснулась его плеча, а другой предплечья, прежде чем быстро сдвинуть его плечо. Раздался щелчок и болезненный стон Нила заставил всех вздрогнуть. — Перестань полагаться только на правую сторону. Ты должен защищаться и слева. Твое правое плечо не выдержит слишком сильных ударов.

Нил кивнул.  
— Моя карьера — это моя жизнь, буквально. Я поработаю над этим.  
Затем он встал и забрал все еще плачущего Ганса от Рене.

— Я в порядке, я в порядке. Чшшш, — пробормотал он. Он покачал ребенка на руках и добавил, — Все в порядке. Тебе больно? — Ганс продолжал рыдать, поэтому он притянул его ближе. — Чшш. Давай, где-нибудь болит?

Ганс фыркнул и покачал головой.  
— Нил… — он осторожно положил маленькую ладонь на ранее вывихнутое плечо Нила. Он снова зашмыгал.  
— Пластии.

Нил покачал головой и похлопал его.  
— Нет-нет. Это была не твоя вина. Это нормально. Все в порядке.

— …тебя не отправят в больницу?

Все были озадачены этим вопросом, но Нил быстро пришел в себя и заверил ребенка, что с ним все будет в порядке, что ничего страшного не случилось и все кончено». Ганс наконец успокоился и скоро заснул, наплакавшись.

Джек ухмыльнулся Нилу.  
— Похоже, ты нашел себе новую работу. Интересно, почему этот ребенок не боится твоего лица? Я вот боюсь.

Кевин был готов вмешаться, когда Нил ухмыльнулся в ответ.  
— Я бы ударил тебя, но мои руки заняты Гансом, и я считаю, что он важнее тебя. Ты ведь, в конце концов, всего лишь бесполезный кусок дерьма.

Джек приблизился к нему, но Эндрю бросил ракетку перед Нилом, как щит, точно так же, как сделал это перед Рико несколько месяцев назад, и скрестил руки на груди.  
— Отъебись, Джек, или тебе придется драться со мной.

Джек стиснул зубы и выбежал с поля. Кевин молчал, когда Эндрю подошел к Нилу и сказал что-то по-русски. Никто не знал, о чем они говорили, но они были рады легкой улыбке Нила. Он что-то ответил и взглянул на Ганса. Эндрю тоже посмотрел на него, прежде чем положить руку ребенку на голову. Ганс тихо засопел. Нил кивнул, и они стали возвращаться. Как настоящая семья. Кевин ошеломленно смотрел на них, пока те уходили.

* * *

На четвертый день они решили устроить ночь кино. Мэтт краем глаза наблюдал за их детьми. С тех пор как привели Ганса, они с Нилом были неразлучны, но он немного знал о детстве Нила и не хотел случайно спровоцировать у него приступ паники. Они планировали смотреть фильмы до полуночи, но, поскольку Гансу было всего три года, к шести вечера тот уже выдохся, однако стойко подавлял сонливость.

Нил погладил Ганса по щеке.  
— Иди спать. Я буду здесь.  
Нежность в его взгляде заставила сердце Мэтта затрепетать.

Ганс покачал головой и крепко обнял своего плюшевого мишку, прежде чем схватить Нила за руку.  
— Нет.

— Что тебе нужно, чтобы уснуть? — немного резковато спросил Эндрю.

— Ковыбеввная? — спросил Ганс и умоляюще уставился на Нила.

Нил моргнул и застенчиво оглядел комнату.  
— Что? Прямо сейчас?

Мальчик кивнул и забрался ему на колени, прежде чем положить голову Нилу на грудь, не отпуская его руку.  
— Ковыбеввная.

Лисы выжидающе посмотрели на него, фильм был благополучно забыт. Нил сглотнул и глубоко вдохнул, надеясь, что его голос хотя бы не сломается. Он делал это последние несколько дней, но всегда следил за тем, чтобы никто не слышал — даже Эндрю, поэтому блондин рядом с ним сейчас заинтересованно приподнял брови. (*)  
_Спи, моя радость, усни_ , начал он, зачесывая волосы Ганса назад. _В доме погасли огни. Птички затихли в саду, рыбки уснули в пруду._

Веки Ганса опустились, но он все еще цеплялся за Нила. Тот уже почти прижимался губами ко лбу малыша.  
_Мышка за печкою спит, месяц в окошко глядит…_

Наверно, это была одна из красивейших сцен, которые когда-либо видел Мэтт.

* * *

Ники завороженно смотрел, как Нил сжимал Ганса в объятиях и пел ему колыбельную так тихо, что они едва могли слышать.

Начав петь, Нил, казалось, сосредоточил свое внимание только на ребенке, потому что его глаза были наполнены нежностью, а губы изогнулись в легкой улыбке. Его главной целью было удовлетворение просьбы Ганса, поэтому он собирался петь, пока ребенок не заснет.

 _Глазки скорее сомкни, спи, моя радость, усни._  
Нил покачивал Ганса, прикрыв глаза.

 _Утром ты будешь опять бегать, смеяться, играть._ Нил провел носом по светлым локонам Ганса и немного ослабил хватку. _Завтра тебе я в саду много цветочков найду._

Ганс уснул, но Нил продолжал петь. Вместо того чтобы смотреть на экран, все они повернулись и уставились на Нила, напевающего себе под нос. Это был первый раз, когда кто-либо из них слышал его пение, и, несмотря на то, что его голос был довольно хриплым, он был достаточно глубоким, чтобы успокоить и создать сонную атмосферу в комнате. _Всё-то добыть поспешишь, лишь бы не плакал малыш. Глазки скорее сомкни, спи, моя радость, усни_.

Это был Нил, которого они никогда не видели. Уязвимый, когда все маски оказались сняты. Никки огляделся и обнаружил, что Дэн, Эллисон и Рене прислонились друг к другу, прикрыв глаза и умиротворенно улыбаясь. Мэтт прислонился головой к стене и тоже закрыл глаза. Кевин молча уставился на Нила, словно тот был величайшей загадкой в мире. Аарон не отрывал взгляда от пола, но его лицо было расслабленным и спокойным; его хмурый взгляд пропал с лица. Он не заметил переплетенных рук Нила и Эндрю. Последний ел мороженое медленнее обычного, время от времени поглядывая в сторону Нила. Никки моргнул дважды, прежде чем удовлетворенно вздохнуть. Он, возможно, не знал Эндрю так же хорошо, как Нил, но все же мог увидеть на дне карих глаз восхищение.

 _Кто-то вздохнул за стеной, что нам за дело, родной? Глазки скорее сомкни…_ тихо пропел Нил, а затем закончил мягким _…спи, моя радость, усни._

Нил остановился и открыл глаза. Он напрягся, когда заметил множество пар глаз, смотрящих на него.  
— Что?

— Это была самая красивая колыбельная, которую я когда-либо слышала. Думаю, что хорошо высплюсь сегодня, — пробормотала Рене.

Дэн фыркнула.  
— Я не смогла записать это. Не мог бы ты когда-нибудь снова спеть для нас?

Нил моргнул и слегка улыбнулся, довольный, что его голос так понравился Лисам.  
— …хорошо.

* * *

Аарон вышел из комнаты, изогнув бровь. Его разбудили громкие вопли и хихиканье в коридоре. Мэтт уже выходил посмотреть, но не вернулся. Снаружи раздался глухой стук, и для Аарона это стало последней каплей.

Он увидел, как Лисы ошеломленно наблюдают за тем, как Нил пытается поймать Ганса, чтобы тот принял ванну. Не то, чтобы ребенок терпеть это не мог, ему просто нравилось играть в догонялки.

Вопя, он снова убежал от Нила, увернувшись от его захвата. Аарон пришел к выводу, что, если Ганс когда-нибудь захочет играть в Экзи, он определенно станет нападающим —настолько быстр и умен тот был, несмотря на свой возраст.

Он был не единственным, кто не ожидал, что Эндрю преградит путь Гансу и схватит его. Ганс уставился на того в шоке.  
— Ванна. Сейчас же, — спокойно сказал Эндрю и уставился в небесно-голубые глаза малыша. Глаза Нила были голубыми, как море, притихшее перед бурей. У Ганса же они были небесно-голубыми, как чистое, безоблачное небо.

Ганс трижды моргнул, а затем хлопнул в ладоши и обвил руками шею Эндрю. Тот выглядел таким же пораженным, как и они.  
— Ула! Теперь я могу обнять Эндлю.  
Они ждали, что Эндрю оттолкнет ребенка, но тот лишь послал Гансу безразличный взгляд.

— Больше не бегай перед ванной, и купать тебя буду я.  
Лисы шокировано раскрыли рты.

Аарон уставился на своего близнеца, прежде чем всплеснуть руками из-за всей этой нелепости, потому что это был Эндрю — он всех ненавидел, никому не позволял трогать себя, никого не трогал сам и был чертовски опасен — а затем скрестил руки и надулся, потому что понял, как сильно Нил повлиял на Эндрю. Он никогда не ожидал, что Эндрю адаптируется к чему-то подобному. Ники это показалось забавным. Аарон глянул на него и выставил средний палец.

Ганс кивнул.  
— Больше не буду! — согласился он и крепче сжал Эндрю в объятиях.

Нил измученно пытался восстановить дыхание.  
— Знаешь что? Я согласен. Мне нужен отдых, Ганс уже все соки из меня выжал.

С этими словами троица вернулась в свою комнату. Никто даже не спрашивал, пойдет ли с ними Кевин, потому что бывший ворон, закатив глаза, направился в комнату Никки вместе с Мэттом.  
— Я не хочу выглядеть кем-то, кто вмешивается в историю главных героев, как это обычно бывает в манге или аниме.

— Чувак, какого хрена? Ты знаешь, что такое манга и аниме? Я думал, что ты не думаешь ни о чем, кроме экзи! — воскликнул Мэтт.

— Думаешь, я с утра до вечера смотрю только экзи?

Повисла тишина.

— Да ладно, ребят! Как будто вы только и ждете, что я трахну свою ракетку! — возмутился Кевин.

— Так и есть, — заявила Эллисон.

Кевин споткнулся от удивления и комната наполнилась смехом.

* * *

Глубоко внутри Дэн знала, что неплохо ладит с детьми, потому что она была той, кому нужно было играть роль старшей сестры в их команде, чтобы объединить Лисов.

Поэтому она согласилась присмотреть за Гансом вместо Нила, так как тот не мог бросить свой драгоценный экзи даже на несколько дней. Он подбежал к ним со шлемом под мышкой, протянул руку и погладил ребенка по щеке.  
— Я буду всего в нескольких метрах от тебя. Мне просто необходимо потренироваться, ладно? — пробормотал он, поцеловав Ганса в лоб, и направился на поле, надев шлем.

Малыш захныкал и начал вырываться у нее из рук. Было довольно больно.  
— Чшш, Нила не будет всего полчаса. И он прямо воон тааам, — она ткнула пальцем туда, где находился Нил.

Ганс моргнул и стал молча наблюдать за Нилом, когда рыжеволосый быстро поймал мяч, отброшенный Эндрю, а затем проскочил мимо Аарона, сделав ложное движение влево. Он оставил Кевина разбираться в Аароном и Никки, а сам развернулся к воротам, когда Эндрю занял свою позицию. Нил бросился налево, и Эндрю последовал за ним, но нападающий отпрыгнул назад, передав мяч Кевину, а затем без особых усилий врезался в Ники, чтобы прикрыть атаку Кевина. Эндрю замешкался лишь на секунду, но Кевин успел одним метким ударом клюшки заставить свет над воротами загореться красным.

— Вы, блять, отбитые! — проворчал Аарон, тяжело дыша.

Ники засмеялся.  
— Черт, Нил. Это было мощно.

— Ой, прости, — пробормотал Нил.

— Идиоты. Игра еще не закончилась, — сказал Эндрю и закинул мяч туда, где никто из них не смог бы его поймать.

— Ты заср…

— Здесь Ганс. Не ругаться! — закричала Дэн.

Нил поднял руку.  
— Извини! — крикнул он в ответ. — Ганс, будь хорошим мальчиком, ладно? Я побуду здесь еще немного.

Лицо Ганса просветлело, когда Нил повернулся к нему. Но когда Нил снова прошел мимо него, не поприветствовав, Ганс сник, пробормотав дрожащим голосом: «Нил».

Дэн нервно сглотнула, когда ребенок начал извиваться, протягивая руки к Нилу, и снова прорыдал: «Ниил».

Нападающий внезапно остановился, когда крик Ганса разнесся по всему полю. Остальные Лисы выбежали из раздевалки и сразу же принялись успокаивать его.

Он развернулся и увидел Ганса, плачущего навзрыд.  
— Нил! — закричал ребенок и попытался оттолкнуть руки Дэн. — Нииллл! — он рыдал и тянул свои короткие ручки к нему. Сердце Нила сжалось, потому что это был не голодный плач Ганса, не капризный и даже не расстроенный. Это был плач испуганного ребенка, который чувствовал себя одиноким и брошенным. Нил точно знал. Он и сам бессчетное количество раз плакал так же, пока был в бегах. Он отдал ракетку Кевину, снял шлем и побежал к Гансу.

Дэн в шоке наблюдала, как Ганс продолжал плакать у нее на руках, и совершенно не понимала, что с этим делать. Буквально через несколько секунд прибежал Нил, забрал у нее ребенка и крепко обнял его. Ганс вцепился своими пухлыми ручками в рубашку Нила и спрятал лицо у него на груди. Он перестал плакать.  
— Нил, — пробормотал он довольно. — Нил велнулся.

Она была не единственной, с благоговением смотревшей на то, как Нил кивнул и вытер дорожки слез со щек Ганса, нежно поцеловав его.  
— Я здесь, здесь. Прости, что бросил тебя.

Ганс потянулся к лицу Нила и ткнулся в него носом.

Эндрю прислонился к стене, скрестив руки с безразличным видом. Дэн смогла заметить лишь проблеск эмоций в его глазах. Кевин забросил ракетки на плечо и смотрел на них с легкой улыбкой, а Ники записывал все на свой телефон, на его лице застыло глуповато-счастливое выражение. Аарон нахмурился, глядя на эту сцену. Рене стояла с очень довольной улыбкой на лице, Мэтт ухмылялся от уха до уха, словно наблюдал за своими собственными детьми. Эллисон широко улыбалась.

Дэн могла поклясться, что видела ангельские крылья, растущие из спин этих двоих.

* * *

Рене не думала, что Лисы были способны вести себя тихо, не находясь между жизнью и смертью. Но вот они здесь, снимают на телефон Эллисон то, как Нил и Ганс дурачатся в своей комнате, через небольшую вмятину в двери, которую, вероятно, сделал Эндрю, когда еще принимал таблетки.

Через экран ее телефона они смотрели на то, как Эндрю — он тоже был там — включил музыку и сел на нижнюю койку, чтобы смотреть, как Нил и Ганс танцуют вместе под одну из песен мишки Барни.

Вместо того, чтобы громко рассмеяться, они просто улыбнулись, когда Нил начал пытался повторять за Гансом движения.

Эндрю скрестил руки на груди.  
— Я даже не удивлен, что Ганс танцует лучше, чем ты.

Нил все равно продолжил кружиться с Гансом.  
— Только на прошлой неделе ты сказал, что я был не так уж плох, когда ходил с Кевином и Аароном на танцпол в Райских Сумерках!

Все удивленно раскрыли на это рты, а Никки тихо захихикал.

Ганс засмеялся, когда Нил поднял его на руки и закрутился вокруг своей оси.

Когда песня закончилась, Ганс начал петь «Азбуку» и хлопал в ладоши, пока пел Нил. Мальчик осторожно взял Эндрю за руку и попросил его подпеть им. Эндрю уставился на ребенка, а затем вздохнул. Его голос был тихим, но они точно слышали, как он поет «Азбуку» вместе с двумя их детьми.

Рене широко улыбнулась. Это было чудом, посланным Лисам с небес.

* * *

Эллисон моргнула, когда они вошли в раздевалку и увидели, как Эндрю меняет Гансу подгузник. Старый был явно выброшен куда-то в мусорку, потому что она нигде его не видела.  
— А где Нил? — спросила она. Остальные начали доставать свою одежду для тренировки.

— В душе, — ответил блондин, натягивая на Ганса шорты, а затем посадил ребенка на колени и положил его любимую игрушку — машинку, достаточно большую для его рук — на колени Ганса. Когда мальчик наигрался с ней, он поднял руку, чтобы подергать Эндрю за волосы. Аарон и Ники поняли, что здесь Ганс явно пересек черту.

Эллисон приподняла бровь, когда Эндрю позволил ребенку продолжить, и даже склонил голову так, чтобы Ганс мог запустить пальцы в светлые локоны чуть глубже.  
— Так мило, — пробормотал ребенок. Когда он начал тянуть сильнее, Эндрю сказал ему: «Нет». Мальчик сразу же остановился, нахмурившись. Кевин послал Эндрю вопросительный взгляд, который тот спокойно проигнорировал.

Эндрю вздохнул, а затем протянул руки, чтобы взять несколько фломастеров из сумки Ганса.  
— Вот.

Лицо Ганса просветлело. Он открыл синий и начал разрисовывать руки Эндрю.

Нил вышел из душа с мокрыми волосами, одетый лишь в футболку и шорты.  
— Твоя очередь.

Эндрю безразлично посмотрел на него, прежде чем перевести взгляд на Ганса. Нил взорвался смехом. Лисы удивленно наблюдали, как вместо того, чтобы остановить Ганса, нападающий встал перед Эндрю на колени, открыл красный фломастер и спросил: «Да или нет?»

Эндрю посмотрел на Нила.  
— Серьезно?

Нил ухмыльнулся.  
— Да.

— Что ты собираешься рисовать?

Нил широко улыбнулся.  
— Лисьи лапки.

— Ты тупой кретин. Насколько незрелым ты можешь быть?

— Достаточно. Я был в бегах почти девять лет. У меня никогда не было раскрасок.

Он сказал это так небрежно, но все же это заявление разрывало сердца Лис на части, и они умоляюще уставились на Эндрю, чтобы тот согласился.

Эндрю вздохнул.  
— Да.

Все держали в руках телефоны, пока Нил с Гансом рисовали на руках Эндрю, а тот пытался оставаться таким же скучающим, несмотря на то, как щекотали фломастеры.

— Хватит все записывать, — прорычал вратарь.

Никто не послушал его.

* * *

Эндрю сидел в кресле с игрушками, уставившись прямо на Нила с Гансом, сидящих напротив, которые счастливо смеялись. В дверь внезапно постучали.

Ганс встал, с энтузиазмом подошел к двери и потянулся к ручке. Нил одобряюще закричал, когда тот смог повернуть ее и открыть дверь. Снаружи стоял мужчина, которому можно было дать около тридцати, похожий на Ганса, но с другим цветом глаз. Он подхватил Ганса на руки  
— Папа пришел, чтобы забрать тебя!

Ганс взвизгнул и крепко обнял отца.  
— Папа!

Нил встал и приблизился к ним, а Эндрю просто прислонился к стене рядом. Мужчина моргнул, а затем улыбнулся.  
— Должно быть, вы те, кто заботился о Натаниэле, — Нилу удалось не вздрогнуть, но Эндрю заметил, как тот застыл при звуке этого имени. Мужчина протянул руку. — Я Джордж Джонс. Большое спасибо за заботу о моем сыне.

Нил передал сумку, в которой находились все вещи Ганса. По суматохе снаружи Эндрю понял, что все Лисы притащились, чтобы узнать, что случилось. Сплетники. Даже Кевин вышел из спальни, чтобы взглянуть.

— Ну, мама ждет нас дома. Теперь она полностью здорова! — лицо Ганса засветилось от радости, и он захлопал в ладоши. — Нам пора возвращаться.  
На этом улыбка Ганса внезапно погасла. Джордж повернулся и улыбнулся Ваймаку и Эбби, которые молча наблюдали за ними.  
— Большое спасибо. Похоже, о Натаниэле хорошо позаботились, и ему все очень понравилось. Боюсь, что не смогу вас как следует отблагодарить.

Эбби усмехнулась.  
— Джордж, ничего страшного. Я уверена, что ты бы сделал то же самое, если бы мы попросили об одолжении.

— Ага, не мог бы ты присмотреть за этими ребятами недельку? — спросил Ваймак и получил  
от Эбби подзатыльник. — Ауч.

Джордж рассмеялся и взъерошил волосы сына.  
— Скажи всем пока-пока.

Эндрю перевел взгляд с натянутой улыбки Нила на дрожащие губы Ганса.

— Натаниэль? Давай, скажи спасибо и пока-пока своим старшим братикам и сестричкам, — настаивал Джордж с терпеливой улыбкой. Нижняя губа Ганса задрожала сильнее, и он грустно взглянул на отца.

— Папа? Мы должны идти?

Глаза Джорджа расширились.  
— К-конечно мы должны, Натаниэль. Мама ждет, мы с ней так по тебе соскучились! Нам больше нельзя их беспокоить.

Ганс ослабил объятия и начал извиваться.  
— Нет. Нет! Нееееет! — он скулил и пытался освободиться.

Джордж, казалось, был удивлен поведением Ганса и извиняющимся взглядом посмотрел на собравшихся.  
— Мне очень жаль, что он так себя ведет. Обычно он вежливый и веселый. Наверное, он хочет спать; не буду вас больше беспокоить, мы уже уходим. Еще раз большое спасибо! — он уже собирался сделать шаг к лифту, когда Ганс зарыдал. — Н-натаниэль?

Ганс извернулся и потянулся к напряженно застывшему Нилу. Малыш вопил и боролся.  
— Нил! Ниил! Нет! — он изогнулся, заплакал сильнее и протянул руки к парню. — Нииллл!

Эндрю продолжал стоять рядом с Нилом.  
— Иди к нему.

Нил взглянул на него, моргнул и кивнул. Он сделал несколько шагов и распахнул руки в приглашающем жесте. Джордж моргнул и нерешительно передал Ганса парню. Эндрю молча смотрел, как Ганс прекратил плакать и крепко обнял Нила.

Он заметил, как расширились глаза Нила, когда Ганс всхлипнул.  
— Я не хочу говолить пока-пока Нилу. Я хочу остаться с Нилом, но и с мамой и папой я тозе хочу быть. — он сделал паузу, а затем посмотрел на Нила щенячьими глазами. — Пойдем с нами? Нил, посли с нами, как… как… няня?

Эндрю застыл и посмотрел на Нила с предельно незаинтересованным выражением лица. Тот сглотнул, а затем просто уставился в голубые глаза Ганса. Эндрю отвел взгляд и посмотрел на остальных. Дэн и Мэтт взволнованно смотрели друг на друга. Рене и Эллисон молча общались одними лишь движениями бровей. Кевин прошипел где-то позади: «Ты не посмеешь бросить нас, Джостен». Аарон прислонил голову к дверному проему; он, вероятно, пытался выглядеть отстраненным, но Эндрю хорошо его знал, поэтому заметил растерянность, страх и гнев на его лице. Никки сложил руки вместе и смотрел на Нила умоляющими глазами. Ваймак нахмурился, вероятно пытаясь увидеть ответ на лице Нила. Эбби приложила руку ко рту, ее взгляд метался между Нилом и Гансом.

Вечность спустя, Нил грустно улыбнулся и погладил щеку Ганса.  
— Я не могу. 

Когда Ганс начал протестовать, он быстро добавил:  
— Моя семья здесь. И теперь ты тоже ее часть, — он показал свободной рукой на Лис. — А нам еще предстоит выиграть много матчей. Но я обещаю, что буду навещать тебя так часто, как только смогу. Ты тоже можешь навестить меня, если захочешь — я снова с тобой поиграю. Надеюсь, ты не устанешь от меня, когда повзрослеешь.

— Ты довольно скучный, — неосознанно вставил Эндрю.

Нил бросил на него раздраженный взгляд.  
— Я интересный, — ответил он твердо.

— Конечно, мечтай дальше, — сказал он насмешливо.

Ганс потянулся к лицу Нила.  
— Я вседа буду любить тебя. 

Прозвучал нестройный ряд вздохов и тихих визгов. Эндрю, однако, невпечатленно приподнял бровь. Щеки Нила покраснели настолько внезапно, что удивился даже Эндрю. 

— Мне было весело с вами! — сказал Ганс и помахал Лисам. Он повернулся к Эндрю, широко улыбаясь. — Позволь мне снова полисовать на тебе!

Эндрю пожал плечами.  
— Конечно, дитё.

Ганс снова обратил внимание на Нила и поцеловал того в нос. Джордж усмехнулся.  
— Я люблю тебя! — лицо Нила стало еще краснее, когда Ганс крепко обнял его. — Я буду часто тебя навесять! А потом мы будем иглать, иглать и иглать! — воскликнул он и отошел к отцу. Он помахал им на прощание. — Сколо увидимся!

Нил сжал руки Ганса в своих.  
— Я помолюсь, чтобы у тебя было прекрасное и счастливое детство. Я изо всех сил постараюсь подарить тебе самые лучшие воспоминания, чтобы ты ни о чем не жалел, когда вырастешь. Я не позволю тебе стать еще одним Натаниэлем Веснински, который всю свою жизнь бежал и только-только начал учиться жить по-настоящему, — пробормотал он. Лисы выглядели очень гордыми. Он в последний раз поцеловал Ганса в лоб. — Скоро увидимся, Натаниэль, — даже Эндрю не ожидал, что Нил на самом деле назовет Ганса настоящим именем.

Глаза Ганса загорелись, и он кивнул. С этими словами они с Джорджем ушли, а Лисы вернулись к своей прежней жизни.

Эндрю потянулся к руке Нила и сжал ее. Тот откинулся назад и улыбнулся ему. Эндрю оттолкнул лицо нападающего со словами: «Чертов наркоман».

— О, точно, мы снова можем ругаться.

Эндрю толкнул Нила на двухъярусную кровать, удовлетворяя чувство голода, которое подавлял все то время, пока с ними был Ганс.

* * *

Неделю спустя все вздрогнули, когда незапертая дверь неожиданно открылась. Приостановив фильм, Лисы, в том числе и Эндрю, повернулись лицом к незваному гостю.

— Пливет! — восторженно поприветствовал их Ганс с широкой улыбкой.

— Ганс!

Джордж прислонился к дверному проему с извиняющейся улыбкой.  
— Мы сдались. Он три дня подряд рвался к вам. Мою жену Роуз позабавила его надутая мордашка, и она заставила меня привести его к вам. Он согласился остаться на четыре часа.

Ганс побежал и запрыгнул Нилу на руки.  
— Ниил!

Парень хмыкнул и отвел челку мальчика от лица.  
— Привет.

Ганс уткнулся носом в шею Нила, довольно засопев. Он посмотрел на Эндрю и широко ему улыбнулся, когда тот бросил на него скучающий взгляд.

Джордж громко рассмеялся через некоторое время, заслужив несколько любопытных взглядов от Лисов, которые столпились у его ребенка.  
— Кстати, у него есть сюрприз для вас.

Нил посмотрел на ребенка на своих коленях.  
— Сюрприз?

Лицо Ганса просветлело.  
— Охх! Точно, — он вскарабкался, чтобы удобнее сесть на колени Нила и повернулся к нему лицом. Мальчик указал на Нила пальцем и заявил, — Я хочу женися на Ниле, когда выласту!

Мэтт и Дэн, истерично засмеялись и упали на пол. Рене попыталась задушить смех рукой, а Эллисон громко зафыркала. Аарон ошеломленно уставился на них, а затем без лишних слов уткнулся головой в подушку. Кевин поднялся, заявив: «Я буду пить, пока не забуду об этом». Никки же пожаловался: «Блин, Ганс, почему ты сделал ему предложение раньше меня?»

Нил смущенно заикался от слов Ганса, который с любовью прижался к нему, а затем уставился на невозмутимое лицо Эндрю.

Ганс, похоже, почувствовал их беззвучный разговор. С усмешкой он пристально посмотрел на Эндрю.  
— Нил мой.

— Ты слишком маленький для него, дитё.

— Ты плосто хочешь оставить его себе, — Ганс попытался оттащить Нила от Эндрю. — Я люблю и тебя, но Нил мой.

Эндрю скрестил руки и уставился на Нила, который начинал напоминать помидорку.  
— Отличная работа, Нил, — пробормотал он своим апатичным тоном. — Если ты пообещаешь ему то же самое, я не смогу тебе помочь. А теперь расскажи мне поподробнее, как ты собираешься уживаться с двумя мужьями?

Нил покраснел.

Лисы прекратили смеяться и резко повернулись к Эндрю.  
— Погоди, что?

Смех Джорджа становился все громче.


End file.
